


"Perhaps some other time"

by HolmesianDeduction



Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011), Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy - All Media Types
Genre: Conversation, Domestic, Foreshadowing, Image Prompt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 14:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolmesianDeduction/pseuds/HolmesianDeduction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard often wants to know what's on his lover's mind, and Peter, unable to come up with an adequate lie, simply prefers not to answer.</p>
<p>A picture prompt fill inspired by <a href="http://jimsdailydairy.tumblr.com/post/35562710696/ttss-log-by-peter-and-his">this image</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Perhaps some other time"

             "What are you thinking down there?"

             "Mmn."  Peter registered his non-answer by way of a velvety hum against his lover's ribs.

             "That's not an answer, you know."  But the older man's voice was more amused than reproachful, and a hand drifted down to tousle Peter's hair, sending wayward blond strands escaping out onto the bedsheets.  "Honestly, Peter, how does anyone live with you?"

             Freezing, Peter propped himself up up and peered at him with such an alarmed expression that Richard would have laughed aloud were it not for the obviously genuine nature of the younger man's distress.  "Relax Peter," he carded his fingers through Peter's hair until he had settled back down against his hip, "I didn't mean anything by it - it's just that you're rather elusive when you get like this."

             "It runs in the family," Peter offered more truthfully than Richard could know, "Both of my parents were the same."

             This time it was Richard's turn to respond with a faint hum as he returned to his reading, his free hand sliding down to cup Peter's jaw, his thumb stroking lightly behind his ear, a smile drifting to his lips as his lover shifted into a more comfortable position, a drowsy purr forming in the back of his throat.

             "I don't know why I worry about your moods."  The hand left Peter's jaw briefly, then returned with one finger damp from turning a difficult page.  "You'll tell me someday, when you're good and ready."

             "Mmn," Peter nodded against his hip.  "Perhaps someday."


End file.
